For Me?
by AllytheVamp
Summary: Doyle does something nice for Cordelia...and she gets mad!


For Me? BY AllytheVamp  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Owns Them.  
  
Authors Notes: Bit of D/C bond-age. Short and sweet.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Doyle was sitting with his head rolled back, his feet on the table in front-of him. His eyes were closed, his hands folded and a small bit of drool just barely hanging from the corner of his lips. I watched him with an amused expression on my face.   
  
He was supposed to be looking up a slime demon for Angel. In his vision it had showed a small girl getting trapped by one. He had insisted that he'd never seen that kind before and that we should "get some research goin" to find out what it's weakness was. Angel said he'd go to some of his sources to find out about it. Doyle was taking a nap.  
  
I walked into the room and was about to wake him up, when something fell out of his pocket. It was crumpled slightly and looked as if it was from the paper. Curiousity got the better of me and I sat down quietly, unfolding it gently.  
  
Inside the white paper was an ad for an audition for a soap opera called 'Lasting Love'. I read over the part he had underlined: lady for lead role. Then I turned my attention to the letter:  
  
  
Allen,  
  
I read over the letter you sent me about one 'Cordelia Chase'. She sounds like a talented vivacious young woman. You mentioned her desire to be in show-business and her acting talent. I would be very anxious to meet her and see her audition of the part of Lily Parker. This is a very big role that could make her career. Considering our past endevours, I commend your courage on even asking on her behalf. I was ready to kill you when you called my office. You aren't my favourite person, but I am again in debt to you if she makes it. I have been having tremendous trouble finding someone! Please call me and we will arrange something.   
  
You must care about her tremendously, Allen. I hope it isn't in vain.  
  
-Tony Barbino  
  
  
I looked up from the letter in confusion. Doyle had asked TONY BARBINO to see me audition? The single most powerful man in Hollywood? The guy who created the hugest soaps and dramas ever? I fell faint all of the sudden.  
  
Why hadn't he told me he knew him?  
  
I felt indignace rise in me and I walked over to Doyle and smacked him on the shoulder.   
  
Hard I might add.  
  
Doyle woke up with a start and fell out of his chair, knocking over about nine papers and a stapler. "What the-?" He staggered up and stared at me incredulously.  
  
"Princess...I was just resting my eyes! There's no need to get violent!"  
  
"Explain this!" I yelled thrusting the letter at him.  
  
Doyle grabbed it and then smiled. "Hey you found it!"  
  
"Doyle it was in your pocket! It fell out while you were taking your little beauty sleep!" I snapped. "And of course I found it! You were practically upside down!"  
  
"Then what's the matter?" He looked kind-of hurt and confused.  
  
I felt frusteration cloud the anger I'd been feeling. "Well...why...why didn't you tell me you knew him!?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up cause he and I don't have the greatest past. I mean he nearly killed me several times, but he owed me a favor. And when I saw that, I called him up." He pointed to the ad. "At first he wasn't too willing but then I faxed him a little description of you. Just the basics, very enthusiastic, beautiful, talented and dyin' to act and he mailed me that yesterday. "  
  
I looked down at the letter on the table. He thought I was all those things? But I treated him like an idiot! Why in the world would he do this for me? I was torn between being furious with him for keeping this from me for so long and wanting to hug him for getting me this amazing opportunity.  
  
I was furious because I could have gotten something like this a long time ago and been a star by now. Then I wouldn't have had to work with Doyle and get used to his bad clothes, his bordering-on-cute accent, his wit and the way he kept us all in check. He was such a great friend even when I was so superficial that I didn't see past all the bad stuff. If I had gotten this sooner, I wouldn't have started falling.  
  
But at that moment as I watched his blue eyes search mine for some kind-of reaction I felt warmth flood me. He had done this for me. Even after everything I had said to him. He still called me Princess.   
  
My lips stretched into a smile and I pushed the chair away and leapt into Doyle's arms. He laughed and I hugged him tightly while I squealed. He whirled me around in a small circle and I started jumping up and down. I couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Doyle!" I squealed.  
  
He laughed. "Your welcome Princess."  
  
I hugged him again, feeling suddenly as though my whole life was opening up all thanks to him. I sighed, realizing that this felt good. Wherever I went, I wanted him to come.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
